


Life Or Death Situation (And An Unwelcome Rescue)

by afteriwake



Series: Spies vs Spy [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Annoyed Kirk, Captured, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Gen, Grumpy Kirk, Grumpy McCoy, Khan Ruins Everything, Khan To The Rescue, Kirk Has A Bad Plan, Kirk Has A Dirty Mouth, Kirk Has A Plan, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, POV Kirk, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smart Spock, Smartass Khan, The Trio Keeps A Secret, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Kirk, Bones & Spock are trapped in a nearly no-win situation that will lead to their deaths when a mission is compromised, and then they are rescued by The Augment, aka the man who messed up their mission in the first place, and Kirk is not pleased by this turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So this is the start of a new series, inspired by a prompt from [a list of spy AUs](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/150492651533/spy-aus) that went “ _'Your agency and my agency are constantly competing and why do you keep taking over my missions.' AU_ ” that I am writing for **GreenSkyOverMe**. This first story is also the first story in my new series to celebrate hitting 1,000 followers on my Tumblr (yay!) which focuses on both AUs and stories that are about significant events in the lives of the characters (love realizations, friends finding out about secret relationships, things like that). So that was fun.

Damn it all, James Kirk was pissed. If it hadn’t been for that damn interloper, everything would have gone according to plan. Or at least Plan A. And maybe even Plan B if he was lucky. _Possibly_ even Plan C if God was smiling down on him and his team. But _noooo,_ that damn interloper that was only known as the Augment had to jump in on his mission and now he was stuck in what was pretty damn close to a no-win situation.

Fucking hell.

He had a semblance of a plan. Something kind of like a plan? The bare bones of a plan. If he was lucky, he’d get himself, Bones and Spock out alive. If he wasn’t, their families would get letters from the agency’s cover corporation about how they died an accidental death somewhere and their bodies were unrecoverable and they’d be offered a hefty sum of money to ask no questions. It would be a crappy end, so he _really_ hoped it worked.

“I’m like 20% sure this plan will work,” Kirk said. “The other 80% means we could die horribly and violently, but honestly it’s a really solid plan.”

“Your plans are crap, Jim,” Bones said. “Spock’s are better.”

“This one has more like a 30% chance of working!” Kirk protested. “Maybe even 40%.”

“Only a plan with at least a 75% chance of success is worth attempting,” Spock said from his left.

“Hell, I’ll take a fifty-fifty shot,” Bones grumbled from Kirk’s right. “It’s better than Jim’s crap 20% projection.”

“I ever see that Augment jerk face to face I’m going to beat the hell out of him,” Kirk said, continuing to loosen his bonds. “I’m going to kick him in the balls a few times first, and--”

“Even if I rescue you?” a smooth, British baritone said from above them. All three men looked up and saw, suspended above the platform holding the three of them up over what would be their ultimate death, a masked man dressed entirely in black. He was covered from head to toe, and the only thing left uncovered were his eyes, which Kirk could clearly see were a startling color of blue that turned to green and then gray as he moved lower towards them. 

“You’re still a bastard,” Kirk said, glaring at him.

“I _can_ let you all fall to your inevitable doom,” he said in an urbane tone, pausing in his descent. “It is no skin off my back and to be quite honest, despite going against the wishes of certain others, it rids me of three competitors.”

“Help us,” Bones said emphatically, moving his foot to stomp on Kirk’s when Kirk opened his mouth again. Kirk turned and glared at his partner and then shut his mouth.

“Fine,” Kirk grumbled.

The Augment landed near the three of them on the platform and then moved over to the controls on the far end of it, punching buttons and then moving the lever on the control pad to move the platform to a position of safety for the four of them. Once they were safe, he moved forward and cut the rope securing them to the platform that had been supposed to plummet with them attached, and then tossed the knife in between the three of them. “You may free yourselves when I’m free and clear,” he replied, getting off the platform and reattaching himself to his harness, pressing a button and reeling himself up.

“Bastard!” Kirk yelled up at his retreating figure as Spock leaned down and picked up the knife. Spock began to cut the bonds hold their wrists and ankles and once they were free Kirk began rubbing his wrist. “How the hell does he always manage to fuck up my big missions?”

“Maybe we have a mole at the Federation,” Spock said.

“You think we have one on the team?” Bones asked, frowning. “That it could be Nyota or Sulu or Scotty or Chekov or Carol?”

Spock shook his head. “I doubt so. I think it is someone higher up. Our team is too tightly knit to have a mole among us. But of our superiors...they are less trustworthy.”

“Who the hell does the Augment play for, though?” Kirk asked, looking at Bones and Spock.

“That is the question,” Spock said. “And I suppose it is something that we will need to investigate as well.”

Kirk looked around, then nodded towards the exit. “We need to get the hell out of here and see what we can salvage from this mission, and then we need to figure out what to do next. For the time being, let’s keep things between us, though. Just to be safe. We’ll bring the others in later, when we have a better idea of who to trust, but for the moment? It stays between the three of us. Alright?” Bones and Spock nodded their heads and then headed towards the exit. Kirk looked back up at the Augment’s exit path and then followed them.

If Starfleet, the covert agency for the Federation that dealt with all of the business that the Federation couldn’t be seen dabbling in to keep it safe all around the world, was corrupted, and teams like his and others were at risk of having their missions intercepted by rogue agents working for unknown teams that put them in situations like this where their lives were at the mercy of said agents, then there were problems. And he was just the type of man to want to solve those problems. And fortunately, his team, the Enterprise crew, was just the type of team to back him up. He just hoped that he could trust them all in the end. They were his family, and to be betrayed by his family would be the worst possible blow. He doubted he would ever recover from a blow like that.

And he hoped never to be put in a position where he would have to.


End file.
